A Baird and Sam story (READ SUMMARY)
by DamonXByrne
Summary: Part 2 AND 3 are now available from the chapters tab at the Top and Bottom Corner of the screen instead of being their own Documents
1. Chapter 1

(25 years before Gears of War 4)

It was over the war had finally been won Sera was free at last but it felt different everyone was on guard as they usually were but what they didn't realize was that they didn't have to be afraid of death and loss and they could finally start rebuilding again and where better else to start than the Island you're stuck on Azura. After Marcus's and Anya's embrace in front of the Serano ocean while everyone watched in awe Baird headed back to the hotel their new shelter for the time being when he saw something that caught his eye it was Sam she was walking along the the beach alone he knew he shouldn't but he went up to her anyways. "Never took you as the lonely type" he called out as he walked towards her she turned around and laughed "What's it to you Blondie" she replied "Does it matter" Baird said "Well ya it kin-….wait a second" she paused "Are you making small talk Baird?" She asked and within moments his face went red she chuckled "shouldn't you be with Cole or are you purposely choosing to spend time with me?" she asked "What are you expecting me to say" Baird said in a soft voice "Listen I know you may not feel the same way but this war…it took such a big toll on everyone I lost so much and I know you have too but on my way walking towards you something occurred to me life goes by so fast and In case anything happens to you or me I just wanted you to know that when I first met you there was something about you that just pissed me of every time I saw you but now your all I have left" it sounded so weird saying that and the look on Sam's face made him wish he was never born. "Baird" she laughed so hard she could barely finish her sentence " your telling me you have feeling for me " she said while still trying to hold in her laughter" "yes" he said in a low voice after she stopped laughing she had to say it "I can't believe it I finally made you break your tough guy image" she laughed Baird stood there looking at the sand a little confused but more hurt Sam saw this and immediately felt bad she was trying to piss him off for fun like they normally did to each other but this time it was serious Baird really did have feelings for her so she walked up to him and put both her hands on his waist and stared him in his deep ocean blue eyes and said "listen I know it's been hard" she was fighting the urge to kiss him so she ran her soft tanned hand against his cheek and completed her sentence with "I think it would be good for both of us to be with each other tonight you know cause your emotional self needs me right?" Sam said trying not to sound to cheesy "Right" Baird said "so are you to gonna kiss or what" Anya said "Oh we were jus-.." Baird said desperately trying to come up with and excuse as he was shocked and wondered how long Anya had been there He was cut of as Sam's Lips came in contact with his "That good enough for you Anya?" asked Sam jokingly" I'll leave you two alone" Anya Laughed and walked away " shall we head back to my room" Sam asked "One more thing" Baird said He kissed her again it was long and it was perfect because the moon decided to shine on them and them only at that exact moment.

(PART 2 COMING SOON LOVE Y'ALL) J


	2. Chapter 2

A Baird and Sam Story PT 2

SHOUT OUT TO MIZZSAMURAI J

"Im gonna get you out of here Sam said anxiously just stay with me Damon please….no…no….noooooo….DAMON" she looked at his face he had a black eye and his face was scratched up blood leaked from his mouth he took a big swallow and said "Sam im sorry" he grabbed her hand and squeezed it the pain in his chest was unbearable his whole torso was covered in blood "Damon I love you please don't go" she pleaded to him it was quiet "Damon…Damon…Damn it say something anything" but that was it….he was gone she wept and she didn't think she was ever gonna be able to stop because the universe decided that she would never experience happiness and took the only thing that still mattered to her. She woke up and shot out of bed sweating like crazy she looked around hyperventilating till something grabbed her shoulder "Sam it's okay im right here" Baird said "im so sorry you had to see me like this" she replied "do you wanna talk about?" He asked however she quickly responded in a serious tone "Damon I don't even wanna think about it" she said, as she slumped back into bed Baird grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him they were now face to face turned to each other in bed. He could see how scared she looked she broke the silence with "Baird promise you'll never leave me" he smiled and said "Sam if I had intentions of leaving you I wouldn't be here with you now" he said he saw as his words started to relax her again so he ran his fingers through her hair till she fell asleep. They woke up curled up next to each other Sam looked out the window and was so relieved it was morning she sat up on her side of the bed and yawed just then Baird embraced her from behind and kissed her neck "Feeling better?" he asked "how could I not be" she replied happily. He kissed her again behind her ear and then asked "what do you wanna do today" to which she replied with "the water is supposed to be warm today right?" he answered her question with "uhh yah I think so" her eyes lit up "really I'd be awesome to just soak in the water for a bit" "oh and Baird one more thing she face towards him and playfully pushed him onto the bed "I want you to decide what swimsuit I wear".

The END Part 3 will release probably june 25 or 26 2018

Lemme know what u wanna see in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

A Baird and Sam Story Part 3

Thank you to everyone who has supported this series so far

On patrol yes PATROL, 2 weeks since the locust war ended but the COG was so friggin paranoid they had to make sure, so every goddamn night a squad was sent to survey the area how fun Baird thought to himself. It wasn't even the walking at what 12'oclock at night that pissed him off it was the fact that Sam wasn't feeling well and had contracted a fever as she stayed in the water even when it got freezing cold again. He laughed as he had a flashback to that day, they both had so much fun. "AYY Baird Baby watcha thinkin about" Cole asked really loudly for the time of the night it was, "great job waking up the whole island Cole" Baird responded sarcastically " uh oh someone doesn't know how to use their nice words" Cole mocked him. It was so quiet and the only sound was the waves crashing on the beach until Marcus interrupted "control this is Delta we've surveyed the island reporting back to base, Delta out" Baird couldn't help but laugh "are you serious you call the hotel base?" he said still laughing, Marcus ignored the comment it took them what 30 minutes to walk back to the Hotel "Alright baby im gonna get me some good sleep oh and Baird don't stay up to late making love to your machines" Cole said, Marcus let out a small laugh and then left the group as did Cole, they were lucky Baird thought to himself, both their rooms were on the 1st floor but Sam's room was on the 19TH floor how convenient he thought to himself he passed by the mess hall on his way to the elevator and decided to get himself a cup of coffee and toast on his way up to Sam's room. When he got there Sam was knocked out as expected he placed the plate with toast on the counter and hopped in the shower and finally bed. "Baird wake up" Sam said shaking his shoulder "can I help you" he asked annoyed "now now Baird is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" she mocked him in a joking tone "ughhh what do you want" he said as he sat up on the side of the bed "it's already 3'oclock you've pretty much slept the whole day blondie" he couldn't even comprehend the words that she said he was so tired "Baird" Sam called "she sat on the side of the bed with him putting a hand on his shoulder he wasn't even wearing a shirt so her soft hand against his skin felt amazing "do you wanna take the rest of the day to relax?" she asked hopeful he would say yes as she noticed he hadn't gotten much sleep or even eaten anything these past couple of days "nah" he replied "they need me to fix the submarine so we can get back to mainland" his response worried her even more. She ran her fingers through his soft blond hair "Baird at the very least please eat something you need energy plus you look like shit" they both laughed at this "im gonna go rinse of in shower" he said getting up "didn't you shower when you got back yesterday" she asked "so you were awake" he asked "how could I not be you practically slammed the door" she replied. He got off the bed and headed to the bathroom when Sam started coughing "you alright" he asked "maybe you should go first and warm up" he advised her "awwww look at you mister generous" Sam said jokingly "alright I change my mind" he said but Sam was already in the bathroom. He took a deep sigh as something he had just genuinely been worried these last couple of days and he wasn't sure why, everything just felt too peaceful where was all the screaming and yelling and gunfire going off in the distance. (3 weeks later) Baird was hard at work they had made it back to Ephyra and he had to work double time fixing old machines and what not to help the cog rebuild their cities for right now everyone settled in skyscrapers that externally hadn't been damaged that badly but inside it could use a little work. He really didn't have a schedule to be completely honest Hoffman would call him in to use his mechanic expertise and after that he was free to leave and do as he pleased, he was happy because this meant more time to be around Sam, now of course they weren't clingy and asking each other where the other one was and what they were doing constantly, they made sure to give each other space but it felt good to just lay in bed with her after along day. "Watcha thinking about" she interrupted his train of thought "oh nothing much just tired" and tired was exactly what he was as Sam noticed how bloodshot his eyes were, "you look like you've been busy" she said "yah kinda but not really that busy" he said "it's just been a really long day" he followed up with, she laughed "I know what you mean" she let her hand roll gently down his bicep it was nice to comfort Baird especially when he needed it something about how his body just completely relaxed when she touched him even in the slightest helped her realize how much she meant to him. "let's get you to bed" she said in soft tone he pushed her on to the bed and started to kiss her neck and made his way up to her mouth "you're such a softie" she said, they both laughed. They admired each other for a bit Baird still on top of her, he looked at her soft tanned face and into her hazel brown eyes and he said "Sam if I haven't said it enough already I love you". She pulled him closer and said "I know blondie I know".

Just letting you know this is leading to something big and saddening

I'll let you guess what that means until June 30th Ps:The next Story will be called "FEAR" and will also contain Marcus x Anya moments aswell.


End file.
